


Study Break

by xDemonPonx



Category: SuG
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schoolboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The boys are studying for finals but it turns into something else entirely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> TOTAL PWP for a friend's birthday

"Guys, we need to study for our finals" Masato pointed out one dull day.  
"Yes, mother!" laughed Yuji.  
"He's right though. We want to graduate, don't we?" chipped in Shinpei.  
"All right, I guess we can't all get by on good looks" said Takeru.  
The five boys were in their final year of high school, preparing for exams.  
"Okay, I'll be back, I'll find us a room to study in" said Masato, running off. Strictly speaking, students weren't supposed to use rooms outside of class time but Masato was a good student and teachers could be persuaded by him.  
Not long after, he returned smiling and holding up a key.  
"We can use that unused classroom on the third floor" grinned Masato.

The boys trooped up to their destination.  
""Lock the door" said Takeru  
"No one comes up here anyway" replied Chiyu, but he locked it anyway.  
Shinpei sighed and started to pull out his English "Takeru, I could do with some help here" he sighed.  
Yuji glanced up at the ceiling "In a sec" he muttered.  
Chiyu flopped down on a desk, not really bothered by all this. As long as he scraped by and got out of here, it wasn't really important to him  
"These desks are actually quite comfortable" he noticed.  
"Come on Chiyu" frowned Masato "We're here to work, not be lazy."  
"Who said anything about being lazy?" asked Chiyu "I just pointed out that these desks could be useful for other things."  
"Like what?" asked Masato.  
Chiyu sat up and before anyone could react, he had pulled Masato to himself by his tie and brought their lips together. Masato let out a small whine as Chiyu brushed the front of his pants.  
"I like this idea better than studying" smirked Takeru who moved behind Shinpei and started softly biting his neck.  
"Me too" murmured Yuji, who jumped from his chair standing in front of Shinpei and running his hands up the boy's sides.  
Masato pulled back from Chiyu  
"...but...we need to..." he began  
"Hush" Chiyu rubbed Masato's arms "we can study later, we can't concentrate if we're all worked up, can we?" He licked the shell of Masato's ear.  
Masato gave in to his hormones and groaned, his own hands sliding up Chiyu's shirt. Chiyu shuddered as Masato's fingers brushed a nipple.  
Shinpei whined in his throat as Takeru slowly slid his hands into his pants.  
Chiyu slid a hand up Masato's shirt then back down to his remove his pants. He lifted the boy onto the desk and bent down to retrieve a tube of lube from his bag. Masato lay back and raised his hips, allowing Chiyu to insert a finger. Chiyu circled a finger around Masato's entrance before pressing in. Masato groaned softly at the intrusion.  
Yuji groped Takeru, moving behind him and peeling of his own and Takeru's ipants. Takeru roughly turned Shinpei around and pushed him forward so he was leaning on another desk and started to remove his pants. Yuji retrieved another tube of lube and popped the cap to coat his own fingers before passing the tube to Takeru.  
As Takeru coated his fingers, Yuji teased his entrance. At the same moment as each other, Takeru pushed a finger inside Shinpei as Yuji pushed his finger to stroke inside of Takeru.  
Chiyu was currently using two fingers to stretch Masato, who had descended into a string of moans. He inserted a third finger and Masato almost screamed "Please...more..."  
Chiyu decided Masato was ready and quickly coated himself before pushing slowly into Masato. A centimetre, pause, a little more, another pause.  
"Please Chiyu" Masato whined.  
Chiyu pushed all the way in and slowly began to move back.  
"Faster" Masato begged.  
Chiyu pushed in again and moved out, increasing his pace to grateful whines from Masato.  
Yuji pulled his fingers out from a stretched Takeru who also withdrew his fingers from Shinpei. Coating themselves, Yuji pressed into Takeru as he filled Shinpei. Takeru moaned feeling the pleasure assault him from both angles as he pushed deeper. Shinpei pushed his body back to take more in, also feeling Yuji reach around Takeru to stroke Shinpei, whose cock was leaking precome.  
Masato groaned and dug his nails into Chiyu's back, causing Chiyu to tug on the dark hair and make Masato cry out.  
Takeru could feel he wasn't going to last much longer. He cried out as he emptied into Shinpei. When he was spent, Yuji withdrew and moved so he and Shinpei could stroke each other.  
"Chiyu, I'm going to..." Masato arched off the desk.  
"Me too" replied Chiyu before both boys cried each other's names and felt themselves release.  
"Yuji" groaned Shinpei.  
"Don't hold back" he commanded, his hand coaxing out Shinpei's cry of pleasure.  
Yuji reached his own high as he spurted all over Shinpei's hand.  
Five exhausted boys flopped down wherever they were.

Finals day. Masato blushed as he opened his paper, remembering what had happened. Chiyu looked totally nonchalant. Yuji sighed audibly. Shinpei looked helplessly at the English questions. Takeru seemed more interested in playing with his hair.  
"Come on boys, show that study session was worth it" the teacher, Mr Murai grinned.


End file.
